Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 163
The Pharaoh's signature is gone * Inside of his temple, Dartz announces to Rafael that he's lost the Pharaoh's signature. Rafael suggests if he could be dead. Dartz is unsure, for once, but he is sure that something or someone is blocking his signature. Rafael offers to investigate. Rescued * Yami and Téa wake up in a hut somewhere and are greeted by a wolf-like dog and a small girl who introduces herself as Chris. ** Both walk outside to find an elderly man named Ironheart picking up Yami's scattered Cards. He notices the "Eye of Timaeus" and seems to recognize it. :Ironheart: "You seem to possess an intriguing Card." :Yami: "It's a Card which I cannot use anymore..." :Ironheart: "Then, I shall keep for a while." * Tea inquires if they found Weevil's body. Ironheart announces that he entrusted him to some persons he knew and was taken to the nearest hospital. He comments that he was like a corpse, missing his soul. Both Yami and Téa confirm it. Ironheart then asks Yami what he plans on doing. Yami admits that he's searching for the soul of his "Aibou". :Ironheart: "And would you do if you found him?" :Yami: "I'm not sure... I'd like, at the very least, to apologize to him..." * Ironheart then offers to guide them to a special place. CSI Rafael. * In the meanwhile, Rafael has found the remains of the derailed train half-sunk into a river. He deduces Yami is not within the remains, so he wonders where he has gone off to. The Wastelands of Stone. * After a long trek, they reach a valley where some structures and circles have been drawn: it obviously is a site of reverence for something. Ironheart explains that dead ones linger in here. They are beings which have a will of iron who cannot return. Their hatred is gathered here. * Yami descends into the valley and is immediately confronted by ghostly voices and images of people he knew: the Paradox Brothers, Yami Marik, Arkana, Keith Howard, PaniK, Seeker, and Weevil Underwood. ** Lastly, within the center of the arena, some spheres of energy gather and give way to an spirit-like Yugi. *** Yami tries to apologize to him, but Yugi is not convinced. He doesn't look precisely angered, but, rather, disappointed in Yami's actions. Yami tries to explain to him that he's confused: he's not sure anymore of what's good and what's bad. Yugi claims that he will prove if Yami is still stained by the 'Dark' of his heart. He admits that Yami is always the strongest when it comes to Duels, but Yugi says that he'll test him: if he cannot win, then he'll vanish. **** Chris and Ironheart look on along with Téa. Ironheart mutters about having heard of the Nameless Pharaoh, and wonders if he'll be able to win. =Featured Duel: Yugi vs. Yami= Yugi's Turn *Sets a Monster. Yami's Turn *Draws and Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Gazelle" to Attack & Destroy Yugi's face-down Monster: it's revealed to be "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) Yugi's Turn *Yugi's hand, prior to his Draw Phase, is shown to contain "Sangan", "Dark Magician Girl", "Polymerization", "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", and "Monster Reborn". *Sets a Monster. Yami's Turn *Draws "Berfomet". *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Berfomet" from his Hand and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" on his field to create "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Alpha" to Attack & Destroy Yugi's Face-Down Monster: it's revealed to be "Sangan" (1000 ATK / 600 DEF), whose Effect allows Yugi to add a Monster with 1500 ATK or less from Yugi's Deck to his Hand (The monster picked is not shown and Yugi's Deck is shuffled shortly after). *Attacks Yugi directly with "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yugi: 4000 → 1900 Life Points). Yami Yugi's hand contains "Dark Magician Girl", "Monster Reborn", and "Sangan". Yugi's Turn *Sets a Card. *Activates "Card Destruction", making him and Yami Discard their hand and Draw the same number of Cards they discarded. *Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Yugi's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost. *Activates his Set Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 → 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (Yami: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *Uses "Dark Magician Girl" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yami: 3500 → 3100 Life Points). This allows Yami to Activate "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast's" Effect, choosing to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Defense Position. Yami's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. Yugi's Turn *Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 → 2000 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Magic Formula", Equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl" and increasing her ATK by 500 (2500 → 3000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Queen's Knight" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Berfomet". *Uses "Dark Magician Girl" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Big Shield Gardna". *Attacks Yami Directly with "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yami: 3100 → 1200 Life Points). Yami's Turn *Sets a Card. *Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Spell Card "Swords of Revealing Light": Yugi is unable to Attack for 3 turns. Yugi's Turn *Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to summon "Catapult Turtle" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" effect: Yugi tributes "Queen's Knight" to inflict half its ATK to Yami as damage (Yami: 1200 → 200 Life Points). *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" Effect: Yugi tributes "Dark Magician Girl" to inflict half its ATK as Damage to Yami, but Yami activates Counter Trap Card "Divine Wind": All damage Yami would have taken is nullified and Yugi is inflicted damage equal to twice the damage Yami would have received i.e. 3000 (Yugi: 1900 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Epilogue The duel was a test. By defeating Yugi in the Stone Wasteland, Yami was able to conquer the 'Dark' within him. Yugi pleads of him that no matter how much pain he suffers, not to be confused and believe in their bonds. He adds that Yami isn't alone anymore. The companions and Monsters he believes in will accompany him. Even if they're separated, Yugi will always be alongside Yami. Yugi's spirit vanishes and Yami cries in frustration and regret. Trivia Except for The Seal of Orichalcos, Yami's and Yugi's respective Decks and Hands were in the same order, with the same Cards. Yami realized it early in the Duel, which is why Yugi changed his Hand. The "Seal of Orichalcos" Card was there because it was to show Yami what he'd done when he'd faced Rafael. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes